FF OnKey - Man Like Me, Bad Man 1 - Repost
by vanillablue622
Summary: Malaikat cantik sepertimu hanya pantas disandingkan dengan lelaki berhati malaikat, bukan iblis berkedok malaikat sepertiku...


**Man Like Me (Bad Man) 1**

**Author: vanillablue**

**Cast: Lee Jinki, Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong**

**Special Guest: Lee Sungmin**

**Rated: NC-17 ! !**

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

"aku tidak habis pikir, seenaknya saja dia menceraikanku!" Lee Sungmin, tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menenggak _Tequila_ yang sedari tadi terus dituangkan oleh lelaki cantik paruh baya disampingnya, tak peduli berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah ia tenggak, yang jelas ia merasa bahwa dentuman music di bar ini mulai terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinganya.

"dia pasti menyesal! Cho Kyuhyun pasti menyesal!" terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, tidak mempedulikan seberapa berat rasa sakit kini hinggap dikepalanya. Hanya ingin melampiaskan sakit hatinya dengan melakukan ini, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menenggak minuman. Ditemani oleh seorang lelaki yang merupakan temannya sekaligus pemilik bar. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, lelaki disebelahnya itu terus mengeluarkan seringaiannya, sambil tangannya tak henti-henti menuangkan minuman beralkohol itu untuk Sungmin.

"Minnie~ sudahlah, lupakan lelaki brengsek seperti itu.."

"dia pasti akan menyesal, Kyuhyun pasti– huks!" dan disaat seperti inilah, Kim Jaejoong, seorang 'mucikari' kelas kakap mulai beraksi. Disaat 'calon mangsanya' dalam keadaan frustasi berat dan mulai menangis, merupakan kesempatan emas untuk menggaetnya. Sangat mudah, hanya dengan sekali jentikan mangsanya akan takluk, akan terpengaruh..

"mmm.. Minnie~ kau ingin sesuatu yang menarik?" mata Sungmin yang semula terpejam, kini kembali terbuka. Dengan penglihatan yang mulai kabur, Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya berusaha menatap Jaejoong. Meski lampu di bar ini sedikit gelap, ia bisa melihat lelaki itu tersenyum, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu jika itu hanya senyuman busuk, senyuman kepuasan bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan takluk oleh lelaki yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"aku punya sesuatu yang menarik, bagaimana?" Jaejoong merapatkan posisinya dengan Sungmin, lelaki yang baru menyandang status sebagai 'janda' itu hanya mengedipkan mata polos. Menarik? Oke, rasa penasaran mulai merajai pikiran Sungmin.

"kau lihat mereka eum~" Jaejoong mengarahkan mata Sungmin untuk melihat bebarapa pasang namja yang sedang bercumbu panas di sofa khusus yang disediakan di bar, tanpa rasa malu.. Hah! Sungmin menatap tak percaya! Ia memang tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah 'ratu germo' yang namanya sudah tidak asing lagi dikalangan namja-namja sosialita sepertinya, tapi tak sekalipun Sungmin menyewa atau bahkan merasakan service dari para 'gigolo' yang ditawarkan Jaejoong.

"lupakan Kyuhyun.. nikmati 'sesuatu' yang baru dengan mereka~" rayuan maut, biasa Jaejoong lontarkan dari mulutnya. Apalagi untuk namja sepolos Sungmin, itu sangat mudah! Dan bisa ia tebak, Sungmin mulai terpengaruh, terlihat lelaki paruh baya itu menelan salivanya berkali-kali bahkan matanya tak lepas memandangi dua sejoli yang masih terus asik bercumbu dibawah lampu yang remang-remang itu. Demi Tuhan, ia merasakan sesuatu berkedut dicelananya.

"aku jamin, jika kau tidak puas dengan service yang mereka berikan, aku akan mengganti uangmu 3x lipat.." bisik Jaejoong tepat ditelinga Sungmin, tentu saja itu hanya basa-basi, hanya untuk meyakinkan calon mangsanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak sosialita yang terjerat olehnya, mulai dari pejabat, pengusaha, entah itu janda, ataupun masih berstatus istri orang, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas, hanya orang berkelas dan berkantung tebal saja yang bisa merasakan service dari 'anak didiknya'.

"dan jika kau puas, maka kau harus membayarku 5x lipat.. otte? aku rasa itu tidak masalah untukmu.." Sungmin lagi-lagi menelan salivanya, berusaha untuk menghindar dari mata Jaejoong yang mengerling nakal padanya.. mata tajam itu seolah mengeluarkan sihir, membuatnya seolah terhipnotis, sial! Lee Sungmin mulai terpengaruh.

"bagaimana Minnie-ah~"

"Jo-Joongie aku–"

"kau sudah bebas baby.. kau boleh melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu eum.." tangan Jaejoong dengan nakalnya meyusuri wajah Sungmin, membuat lelaki cantik itu bergidik.. tidak akan! Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan calon mangsanya ini lepas begitu saja. Sungmin merupakan mantan istri dari Menteri keuangan Cho Kyuhyun, belum lagi ia sendiri mempunyai bisnis restoran yang sudah membuka cabang dimana-mana, tentu saja ia pasti bergelimpah uang dan tipe namja beginilah yang masuk kriteria Jaejoong.

"nikmati waktumu bersama mereka.. nikmati kebebasanmu Minnie-ah~" Jaejoong kini menyusuri leher mulus Sungmin. Sambil berusaha menahan desahan agar tak keluar dari mulutnya, Sungmin terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, dan.. sial! kenapa namja itu malah menekan-nekan juniornya.. Kim Jaejoong kau benar-benar.. ugh~

"Minnie?" Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai sambil terus memainkan tangannya di 'benda berharga' Sungmin, dan parahnya entah disadari atau tidak namja itu menggangguk kecil, yang tentu saja langsung mendapat reaksi kepuasan dari Jaejoong, yeah! Misi berhasil..

.

.

.

Lelaki itu memandang kosong dirinya dihadapan cermin. Lebam keunguan bekas pukulan seseorang tadi pagi bahkan masih terlihat diwajah putih itu. Digerakkannya tangan besar itu untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir 'murahan' yang sudah ribuan kali ia gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsu namja-namja tua itu. Dengan perlahan ibu jarinya mulai bergerilya, menghilangkan bekas lipgloss yang mungkin masih menempel dibibirnya. Lelaki itu kini lebih intens menatap wajahnya. Kotor, setidaknya itulah sebutan yang pantas untuknya. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa sangat jijik dengan kondisinya, lihat ia sekarang sangat berantakan setelah aktivitasnya 'melayani' namja-namja kesepian itu. Cih, jika bisa ingin sekali ia meludahi wajahnya sendiri, wajah yang penuh dengan kemunafikan itu. Bibirnya perlahan melengkungkan senyum sinis, tidak lama berubah menjadi sebuah tawa yang terdengar amat sangat miris, dan dalam tempo yang cepat berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Sebut saja ia cengeng, gila, stress, atau apapun ia tidak peduli. Untuk apa hidup jika dengan keterpaksaan. Dipaksa melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini, bukankah hidupnya itu terdengar amat sangat miris.

"kau disini rupanya.." lelaki itu segera menghapus air matanya saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang tak asing baginya, mendelik pada pintu ber-cat cokelat itu dan mendapati 'sang boss' berdiri dengan angkuhnya menyandar di daun pintu, dengan asap rokok mengepul dari mulutnya.

"temani Lee Sungmin sekarang.." menyuruh, lebih tepatnya memaksa.. walau dengan perkataan yang terdengar santai, namun cukup membuat lelaki itu jengah.

"aku tidak mau!"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"aku tidak mau.. aku lelah!"

"berani melawanku hah?" mulai geram dan membuang rokok itu, Kim Jaejoong mendekati namja yang kini sibuk membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

"aku sudah melayani dua orang namja!" balas namja itu tak kalah angkuhnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana, "apa ini belum cukup?" dan dengan kasar melempar dua buah amplop coklat tebal ke dada lelaki cantik itu. Sial.. Kim Jaejoong tidak suka dilecehkan seperti itu! Ia menarik kasar kerah kemeja lelaki itu dan mendorongnya hingga terjungkal dan kepalanya tak sengaja terantuk pintu.

"sama sekali tidak cukup! mau makan apa hah?"

"aku lebih baik mati kelaparan daripada harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini!"

"oh.. sudah berani melawanku sekarang!"

"tampar! Tampar aku sepuasmu!" tantang lelaki itu saat Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya. Dengan nafas yang memburu, lelaki tu sedikit banyak merasa lega saat Jaejoong kembali menurunkan tangannya. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, menambah luka di fisiknya yang masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan Jaejoong tadi pagi. Tapi itu tidak seberapa.. jiwanya jauh lebih sakit ketimbang dengan fisiknya.

"aku tidak mau bertindak kasar lagi.. temani dia sekarang" Jaejoong mulai melemah, akhirnya membantu namja itu berdiri walaupun terus-terusan mengelak. Membereskan kemeja lelaki itu, harus terlihat sempurna didepan klien-nya. Jaejoong akui namja ini sangat tampan, tubuhnya yang kekar merupakan incaran namja-namja kesepian itu. Dia adalah aset berharga miliknya, tidak boleh melayani sembarangan orang, hanya boleh melayani klien yang menurutnya benar-benar penting dan kelas atas, salah satunya Lee Sungmin.

"dia baru bercerai.. dia kesepian, berikan dia service yang memuaskan.." cerocosnya lagi, kali ini sambil merapihkan rambut coklat namja itu agar lebih rapi, lelaki itu hanya mendengus malas. "kau tau apa akibatnya jika aku mendengar keluhan dari Sungmin.. Onew.."

Lelaki yang baru diketahui bernama Onew itu lagi-lagi mendengus sebal, tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika tidak ingin perkataan Jaejoong menjadi kenyataan.. ia ingat betul terakhir kali saat salah satu klien-nya komplen, yang ia rasakan seolah tubuhnya benar-benar remuk saat itu juga! Dengan terseok-seok Onew mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang terus menariknya paksa hingga sekarang tepat berada didepan pintu dimana Sungmin sedang menunggunya didalam..

"kau ingat kata-kataku Onew!" nasehat terakhir Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan Onew, tentu dengan penuh penekanan. Onew menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menekan-nekan dadanya dan mulai membuka pintu itu perlahan, bisa ia lihat Sungmin sedang duduk disofa sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Onew memastikan, namja cantik itu sontak mendongak, dan untuk selanjutnya yang ia lakukan hanya terus memandangi wajah tampan itu. Oh God, perfect! Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengaggumi dalam hati. Hah, kalau setampan ini jangankan 5x lipat, beratus kali lipat pun ia berani bayar mahal!

"hei~"

Ah, Sungmin terperanjat, berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang entah sejah kapan terasa sangat kencang. Hanya tersenyum kikuk saat Onew mulai duduk disebelahnya. Onew tertawa kecil, tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Sungmin yang malu-malu.. entah sudah berapa banyak namja-namja yang ia hadapi, ia merasa kalau Sungmin ini termasuk golongan namja yang 'baik'. Yah, selama bertahun-tahun menjalani profesi laknat ini, sedikit banyak ia bisa membedakan mana namja yang benar-benar membutuhkan kasih sayang dan namja yang hanya melampiaskan nafsunya sesaat. Permasalahannya hanya satu, kesepian karena terlalu sering ditinggal oleh suaminya bekerja atau bisa juga konflik rumah tangga dengan suaminya. Dan ia yakin, Sungmin ini termasuk lelaki yang kurang mendapat perhatian dari suaminya.

"apa ada yang bisa aku bantu Sungmin-ssi?" baru kali ini Onew bertanya sopan, biasanya tanpa segan-segan sang klien akan segera menciumnya, mencumbunya penuh nafsu, Onew tidak bisa mengelak selain menuruti. Tipe namja seperti itulah yang hanya menikmati tubuhnya untuk nafsu sesaat.

"Sungmin-ssi– mmphh"

Onew salah besar! Penilaiannya terhadap Sungmin meleset, saat namja itu tiba-tiba membungkam bibirnya cepat, dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi selain terpaksa 'menikmati' permainan Sungmin. Ganas dan penuh nafsu. Cih! Ternyata Sungmin sama saja dengan namja-namja tua lainnya, maki Onew dalam hati.

"puaskan aku, Onew-ssi.." mohonnya setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya "aku akan bayar berapapun untuk itu.. puaskan aku malam ini.." terdengar sangat rendahan, biasa dilontarkan dari mulut klien-nya. Menghela nafas sejenak, menatap Sungmin cukup lama, Onew ragu-ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, menolak berarti mati! Lelaki cantik dihadapannya kini tersenyum sumringah, tanpa segan-segan ia kembali membungkam bibir Onew.. dan bertepatan dengan itu, airmata perlahan menetes dari pelupuk mata sabit itu. Lelah, sangat lelah dengan kehidupan kotornya seperti ini. Ingin berhenti, menyudahi pekerjaan haram ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia berhadapan dengan Kim Jaejoong, orang yang sampai kapanpun sangat sulit untuk ia tentang.

.

.

.

Dengan objek lelaki cantik yang tak jauh berada dihadapannya, tangan lelaki itu terus bergerak lincah diatas kertas gambar berwarna putih. Sesekali senyum melengkung dari bibir tebalnya saat mendapati bibir cherry lelaki yang sedang sibuk membaca itu mengerucut, imut.. namja itu sangat imut dan cantik. Hanya bisa memandangi dari jauh, pria itu meremas-remas dadanya, sangat sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai namja itu, lelaki kotor sepertinya tidak pantas disandingkan dengan primadonna kampus seperti lelaki cantik itu.

"kau sangat cantik.. Kibum-ah~" gumamnya pelan, menatap miris hasil sketsa wajah lelaki cantik yang bernama Kibum itu. Dengan bangga ia terus-terusan memandang hasil karyanya, tanpa diduga-duga tiupan angin berhasil menerbangkan kertas itu, dan.. tepat! jatuh dibawah kaki Kibum. Oh God! Mati kau! Gerutu lelaki tampan itu.

"oh.. ini a–"

**Sret~**

Secepat kilat merebut kertas itu dari tangan Kibum. Hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat Kibum menatapnya polos dan mulai berdiri, menyamai posisinya dengan lelaki itu..

"Jinki~"

"k-kau mengenalku? Kibum.." lelaki yang bernama Jinki itu terkejut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Kibum hanya tertawa saja, ia rasa itu ekspresi yang sangat berlebihan.

"kita pernah bertemu saat acara pelelangan 3 bulan yang lalu.. kau lupa eum, aku yang membeli lukisanmu Jinki-ya~"

Tentu saja Jinki tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari dimana pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum, dan pada saat itulah ia mulai tertarik dengan Kibum. Tidak berani mendekati Kibum secara langsung, Jinki hanya bisa mengaguminya dari kejauhan. Terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kibum, bahkan tidak jarang ia menggambar wajah cantik Kibum, sangat banyak, Jinki bisa tunjukkan koleksi dikamarnya jika ingin bukti.

"aku pikir kau tidak mengingatku.. hehe~" Jinki tertawa garing, menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya saat namja dihadapannya ini terus memberikan senyum menawannya. Jinja, sangat manis.. senyum itu juga yang pertama kali membuat Jinki bisa dikatakan jatuh hati pada Kibum. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan betapa mengagumkannya sosok Kibum? Lihat mata cokelat itu, sangat indah persis seperti kucing. Lihat pipi tirusnya, dengan sedikit semburat merah muda, menambah kesan menawan diwajah lelaki itu. Dan jangan lupakan bibir cherry menggoda itu, bibir tipis yang selalu melengkungkan senyum, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Kibum.

"Jinki~"

Ah, Jinki tersentak dari lamunannya, lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat Kibum mengerjapkan matanya heran. Hah~ Jinki, bangun dari mimpimu! Bangun bangun! Lelaki rupawan seperti Kibum memang tak pantas dengan lelaki laknat sepertimu. Malaikat cantik sepertinya hanya pantas disandingkan dengan lelaki berhati malaikat, bukan iblis berkedok malaikat sepertimu..

"itu apa?" Kibum menunjuk kertas yang sedari tadi digenggam Jinki, dengan cekatan lelaki itu segera menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggung, menggeleng keras-keras.

"aniya.. ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus.."

"boleh aku melihatnya.. aku yakin itu sangat bagus.." Kibum merajuk, berusaha menggapai kertas itu, tapi Jinki terus-terusan mengelak, hingga akhirnya Kibum menyerah, memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Oh, please~ Kibum sangat menggemaskan~

"ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus Kibum-ah~" jawab Jinki berbohong, tentu saja tidak akan mengatakan jika objek yang ada dikertas itu adalah sosok Kibum, sosok menawan itu.

"aku sangat menyukai lukisanmu.. bahkan aku saja tidak bisa melukis sebagus punyamu.." tutur Kibum pelan. Jinki dan Kibum merupakan mahasiswa semester 6 Kyunghee University, mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama, yaitu seni lukis, hanya saja mereka berada dikelas yang berbeda.

"kau terlalu berlebihan.. mmm, kalau kau suka, aku akan buatkan untukmu, otte?" tawar Jinki, tentu saja langsung dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Kibum. Kesan pertama yang Kibum tangkap saat baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Jinki 3 bulan yang lalu, ia merasa kalau Jinki orang yang dingin, tapi itu salah.. Jinki mempunyai pribadi yang hangat dan sangat mengasikkan, Kibum menyukai lelaki seperti itu.

"gratis ya~" ucap Kibum bercanda, Jinki tertawa dan mengangguk saja, tidak menyangka bisa berbicara sedekat ini dengan Kibum. Tidak lepas memandangi paras cantik itu, Jinki sangat suka apapun yang dilakukan namja itu, selalu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar, selalu terlihat sempurna dimatanya.

"mm, aku harus ke kelas sekarang.. aku ada mata kuliah.." ucap Kibum berat hati, sebenarnya masih ingin terus bersama Jinki. Melirik jam ditangannya, harus segera masuk ke kelas, kalau tidak ingin terlambat. "aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, bye.." melambaikan tangan singkat, tidak lupa melemparkan senyum lagi kearah namja tampan itu, sampai akhirnya ia berbalik, meninggalkan Jinki sendirian di taman kampus itu. Terus-terusan memandangi punggung sempit Kibum, sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh matanya. Jinki menekan-nekan dadanya yang berdebar, tak terasa senyum melengkung dibibir tebal itu.

"kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Kibum-ah~"

.

.

.

Jinki baru menyelesaikan satu lukisan untuk tugas besok pagi. Ia berada di sebuah danau tak jauh dari kampusnya, danau memang objek yang sangat bagus untuk melukis. Meletakkan kanvas berukuran sedang itu beserta perlengkapan lukisnya, Jinki melangkah menuju pagar pembatas danau. Airnya yang biru dan udara disekitar danau yang sejuk, sedikit banyak membuat hati lelaki itu merasa tenang. Merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, menghirup dalam-dalam pasokan oksigen yang masih terasa natural, hingga tanpa terasa lelehan airmata kembali menetes dari mata sabit itu. Tidak perlu takut, karena disini sangat sepi, tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung, bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya, sampai akhirnya harus kembali menjalani kehidupan malamnya, kehidupan yang sangat ingin ia tinggalkan.

"Jinki~"

Refleks membuka matanya ketika suara lembut itu mengalun ditelinganya. Ah, Kibum.. Jinki menghapus airmatanya kasar, memasang wajah semanis mungkin dihadapan Kibum.

"kenapa ada disini.. kau pasti membuntutiku~" Jinki menggoda, tentu saja Kibum membalas dengan pukulan ringan. Tidak lupa bibir itu ter-pout sempurna, ugh Kibum selalu cantik dimata Jinki.

"aku tidak sengaja datang kesini kau tahu!" jawab Kibum sekenanya, ia mengikuti Jinki bersandar di pagar pembatas danau, sambil matanya sesekali melirik Jinki.. entah kenapa Kibum sangat penasaran dengan lelaki ini, ia tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, tapi bukan berarti ia mudah dekat dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya.. tapi entah kenapa sosok Jinki seolah membuat Kibum terhipnotis, ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan pria itu, sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui pribadi Jinki lebih dalam.

"aku hanya sedang mencari objek yang bagus.. aku ingin bisa melukis sepertimu.." celetuk Kibum, berusaha mencairkan suasana hening yang melanda keduanya. Kibum rasa Jinki ini orang yang sangat pasif, tidak mau berbicara jika tidak diawali lebih dulu.

"bisa kasih tau rahasianya kenapa bisa melukis sebagus itu?" Jinki hanya tertawa saja menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum.. tanpa berbalik menghadap Kibum, ia berlutut untuk mengambil kerikil, kemudian satu persatu melempar kerikil itu kearah danau.

"aku tidak punya rahasia apapun Kibum.. semua orang bisa melakukan itu kalau mau belajar dan berusaha.." jawab Jinki tenang, sambil terus melempar kerikil itu. Lelaki yang berada disebelahnya tak lepas memandangi paras rupawan itu, matanya yang sipit, pipinya yang chubby, sangat menggemaskan, Kibum suka.

"bagi seorang pelukis, apapun yang kita dengar dan kita lihat, itu bisa menjadi inspirasi yang bagus jika kita bisa mengembangkannya dengan baik" cerocos Jinki lagi.. tanpa Jinki ketahui, lelaki disebelahnya itu terus menatapnya tak berkedip, terus mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan dari mulut Jinki.

"aku tidak merasa jika lukisanku bagus, itu orang lain yang menilai.." aish, Kibum gelagapan, langsung menghindar ketika Jinki kini memalingkan wajah kearahnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya singkat, tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang seperti ini..

"kau mengerti kan?"

"n-ne.. arasseo.." jawab Kibum grogi, demi Tuhan kenapa jantungnya semakin berdebar. Dan saat ia merasa Jinki terus menatapnya, kenapa pipinya seolah panas, bukankah matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya kali ini.

"mmm, ini sudah sore.. aku harus pulang Kibum-ah~" ucap Jinki setelah melihat jam tangannya, hari sudah sangat sore, ia harus kembali ke rumah jika tidak ingin dimarahi oleh seseorang. Mulai membereskan peralatan lukisnya dan memakai ranselnya, Jinki tersenyum pada lelaki cantik itu "besok kita bertemu lagi.. bye~" ucapan terakhir Jinki sebelum meninggalkan Kibum, meninggalkan lelaki yang terpaku ditempatnya, terus memadang sosok rupawan itu, sampai benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Jinki menekan dadanya saat sudah berada didepan pintu apartement-nya. Kemungkinan terbesar saat ia membuka pintu itu, ia pasti mendapat amukan lagi.. terlebih sekarang hari sudah hampir malam dan Jinki baru pulang, melebihi beberapa jam dari jadwal biasanya. Menghela nafas sejenak, ragu-ragu akhirnya Jinki membuka pintu itu, harus siap dengan konsekuensi apapun.

"darimana saja hah?!" benar dugaannya, baru saja Jinki selangkah memasuki apartement mewah itu, suara tegas itu sudah terdengar. Menoleh kearah sofa, seorang namja sedang duduk santai sambil tangannya terus menghitung 'pemasukan' hari ini. Jinki sangat tau, itu pasti setoran dari anak buahnya atau dari komisi namja-namja tua yang merupakan klien-nya.

"dari kampus tentu saja.." jawab Jinki malas.. agak heran juga saat melihat namja itu tetap terdiam, tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung memarahi atau memukul karena Jinki pulang terlambat. Hah, ternyata uang bisa melupakan segalanya.. Jinki membungkukkan badannya untuk melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, meletakkan tas dan peralatan lukisnya lalu melangkah acuh menuju kulkas, mengabaikan lelaki itu.

"bersiap-siaplah.. Sungmin menunggumu di apartement-nya sekarang.." desis lelaki itu pelan. Jinki yang semula sedang meneguk minuman, sontak saja menghentikan kegiatannya, mendelik pada lelaki yang masih terus acuh menghitung setumpukan uang itu. "bukankah hari ini aku libur?" protes Jinki sinis. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas, mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya, terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya saat ini.

"Sungmin menyewamu secara khusus.. dia akan bayar mahal untuk itu.."

"cih, aku tidak mau!" tolak Jinki dingin, ia kembali menenggak minuman yang sempat tertunda, tidak mempedulikan lelaki itu. Tanpa Jinki ketahui, lelaki paruh baya itu mulai terlihat geram, sangat tidak suka diacuhkan, apalagi oleh Jinki. Ia melangkah menuju Jinki, mendorong kasar tubuh lelaki itu ke tembok, sontak saja Jinki merasa kaget dan kesakitan.

"sekarang kau benar-benar sudah berani melawanku.. kau tidak ingat hah, kau itu cuma menumpang disini!" Jinki terus berusaha mengelak dari serangan lelaki itu, lelaki yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Tapi tenaga Jaejoong yang cukup kuat, membuatnya tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Nafasnya seolah tercekat saat Jaejoong menekan lehernya, please~ ia serasa akan mati sekarang.

"le-lepaskan aku.. u-umma.. akhh"

"AKU BUKAN IBUMU! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!" Jaejoong semakin menekankan tangannya pada leher Jinki, bahkan sebelah tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk memelintir tangan Jinki. Tidak peduli seberapa sakit yang dirasakan lelaki itu, yang jelas ia masih berusaha melepas tangan Jaejoong dilehernya, demi Tuhan ini terasa sangat sesak.

"kau hanya anak dari namja jalang perusak rumah tangga orang!" Jaejoong akhirnya mendorong tubuh Jinki hingga terjatuh membentur kulkas. Lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan, tapi justru hal ini membuat Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

"harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku.. kau masih bisa hidup dan tinggal di apartement sebagus ini, itu karena siapa hah? itu karena aku Lee Jinki! KARENA AKU!" cih, jika Jinki berani berpendapat, ia tentu akan menyangkal semua perkataan itu. Karenanya dia bilang? Tidak ingat hah, jika apartement beserta seluruh isinya ini, semua mobil, koleksi baju-baju mahal, bahkan bar yang semula hanya bar murahan itu kini menjadi salah satu bar terbesar dan paling banyak dikunjungi oleh namja-namja sosialita, orang-orang berkelas. Itu semua rata-rata dari hasil pekerjaan kotornya. Yah, ia ingat betul, dulu saat Jaejoong belum memperkerjakannya seperti ini, mereka masih tinggal di apartement kumuh, jauh dari kata mewah.

"aku tau aku bodoh! Merawat seorang anak dari namja selingkuhan suamiku sendiri, bukankah aku benar-benar bodoh!" Jaejoong tertawa mengejek, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Jika dipikir-pikir, untuk apa dia mau bersusah payah merawat seorang anak yang bahkan bukan lahir dari rahim(?)nya sendiri, terlebih anak itu hasil selingkuhan mendiang suaminya dengan namja jalang itu. Hah, tapi tentu saja Jaejoong tidak sebodoh itu, ia hanya memanfaatkan Jinki, memanfaatkan ketampanan lelaki itu untuk menambah pundi-pundi uangnya. Yah, terlepas dari balas dendamnya pada namja jalang yang sudah merebut suaminya.

"bertahun-tahun aku sudah merawatmu.. apa kau tidak tahu jika itu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit hah!" Jaejoong menyamakan posisinya dengan Jinki, menarik kasar rambut cokelat lelaki tampan yang masih terdiam itu. Yah, bertahun-tahun namja itu merawatnya, bertahun-tahun pula ia selalu dijadikan budak oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong "dan sekarang, kau berani menentangku.. cih, tidak tahu terimakasih!" dan kini Jaejoong menampar berkali-kali pipi chubby itu, Jinki tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tangannya sangat kaku untuk sekedar menahan tangan Jaejoong, masih terasa sakit akibat perbuatan Jaejoong tadi.

"jangan sok polos Lee Jinki.. kau dan ibumu itu sama saja!" Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tangan Jinki hingga posisi mereka berdiri "aku sedang malas berdebat.. Sungmin sudah menunggu lama.." seperti biasa Jaejoong merapihkan kemeja dan rambut lelaki itu.. entah kenapa Jinki selalu suka perlakuan Jaejoong, meskipun terkadang ia selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar, tapi tidak jarang Jaejoong memperlakukannya secara istimewa. Itu sedikit banyak membuatnya harus berterimakasih, ia sangat diperlakukan berbeda dari anak buah Jaejoong yang lain, meskipun itu semata-mata hanya untuk mencari keuntungan yang lebih banyak darinya.

"jangan lupa pakai pengaman.. Sungmin masih muda, aku tidak ingin jika tiba-tiba ia meminta pertanggungjawaban darimu" tapi Jinki tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi, sungguh! Ya Tuhan, tidak adakah cara untuk lepas dari semua ini.. kabur? Hah, jika bisa dari dulu ia akan melakukan itu.. Jaejoong punya anak buah dimana-mana, kabur sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri.

"kalau kau ingin terus memanggilku umma, jangan pernah sekalipun berniat untuk menentangku" ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan. Seolah tau, jika itu kelemahan lelaki tampan itu. Jinki terlanjur menyayangi namja itu, orang yang selama bertahun-tahun telah merawatnya setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Jaejoong sudah dianggapnya seperti ibu kandung sendiri.

"aku akan mengantarmu.. aku harus memastikan jika kau benar-benar ke apartemen Sungmin.. Onew.." dan Jinki sangat tidak menyukai nama itu. Onew, nama samaran yang digunakan Jaejoong untuk menutupi identitas asli Lee Jinki. Itu sebabnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika lelaki yang pandai melukis, lelaki yang dikenal ramah dikampusnya itu seorang gigolo, namja pemuas nafsu namja-namja tua kesepian. Jaejoong sangat rapih menutupi bisnis prostitusi ini, sangat mudah karena salah satu klien-nya merupakan salah satu pejabat tinggi negeri ini.

"kajja!" Jaejoong menarik paksa tangan Onew setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil kunci mobilnya. Lelaki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menuruti.. terlanjur masuk ke dunia seperti ini, sangat sulit untuk keluar, meski dalam hati sangat ingin..

.

.

.

Bersambung...


End file.
